Mac Gets A Spanking from Frankie Part 2
Narrator: Previously on Mac Gets A Spanking from Frankie. One month later Mac: Can we be friends again? Frankie: No. Mac: If I say, please, can we be friends again? Frankie: N-O spells NO, Mac! Our friendship is over. You think life's just nonstop fun and games, don't you? I'm gonna call the cops on you! Hello, this is Frankie from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Mac didn't take the BB gun from Bloo, murdered Old Man Rivers. Can you arrest my little brother, Ryan? Ryan the cop: Of course, Frankie, by all means. Be at Foster's in ten minutes. Frankie: Thanks, Ryan, you're the best. Ryan the Cop: Come with me Mac! You're going to jail for a long long long long time! (walking with Mac) Come on let's go! Mac: Goodbye, Frankie! Have fun living without a brother! Frankie: You're right, I will. See you after Mac is executed! Ryan the cop: Well, I hope so. (Police car goes to Police Station) (Mac gets his picture taken with ID Number 443510) «20 minutes later...» Ryan the Cop: Okay Mac! Time to go see a court! (Walks with Mac) (Police Car arrives at courthouse) Judge: Mac Foster, The court fines you guilty for the murder of Old Man River, not taking the BB gun from Bloo! You will be sent to the electric for execution for your punishment. Is there any words to say before execution is carried out? Mac: Yes, I have had quite enough with Bloo, Frankie, and everyone at Foster's, never ever ever return, always be enemies with those guys, not miss them, suffer intense sadness, and hold a burning hatred on them. Judge: Okay! Electricity will pass through your entire body until you are completely dead! Guards, take him away! (Guards walk in and take Mac, then walks out with him) Judge: Court adjorned! Mac Foster gets executed (Car leaves courthouse) Reporter: This is Erin Peterson! Today's news is the 8-year old boy named Mac Foster is facing execution! His last meal was raw eggs and Swiss cheese, but he refused it. Officer Ryan is going to shave his head and prepare him for execution! Wilt: I would like to see him burn in the electric chair! That jerk! Reporter (narration with various Mac haters protesting): There are people outside on Broadway cheering for his execution! Bloo: Yeah! He's all set to die! Ryan the Cop: This here is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner, no sink, no nothing! You will stay here until the day of your execution! Goodbye Mac Foster! (walks away) (Cell closes) «90 minutes later...» Ryan the Cop: (walking to Mac's cell) You have a visitor who wants to talk to you! (walks away) Frankie Foster: (walking to Mac's cell) Mac, I heard that you are going to get executed! That's it, you are grounded (x6) for a permanent afterlife! Mac: Frankie, I'm sorry! Can you please break me out of jail? I promise you I'll be a better pal to you from now on. Frankie Foster: No! I hope you will suffer in jail and burn in hell! Goodbye forever! (walks away) Mac: Uh-oh! This is going to be a torture! «2 hours later...» (Ryan the Cop walks to Mac's cell) (Cell opens) Ryan the Cop: Okay, Mac! Execution time! (walks with Mac) Ryan the Cop: (walks to the shaving chair as Mac sits there) First thing we're gonna do is start off by making you bald! (Ryan the Cop picks up razor, scene is shifted to Mac's head) Ryan the Cop: Follow me to the execution room! (walks with Mac) Ryan the Cop: (walking with Mac to the electric chair) Sit down. (Mac sits down) Ryan the Cop: Put this mask on! (Execution mask is on Mac) Ryan the Cop: Any last words? No? Okay, then, goodbye forever! Nobody will miss you! (walks to the electric chair switch) (As soon as switch is on, drain sound effect plays for 30 seconds) (Switch off, Ryan the cop then checks Mac's heartbeat, then takes his mask off, and walks away) Ryan the Cop: (leaving jail) He's dead! Reporter (narration while fireworks are being lifted): The time has come! (Scene shifts to the happy protestors) Mac Foster is finally executed! (scene then shifts to the reporter himself) He was executed for not taking the BB gun from Bloo and for the murder of Old Man RiversHis body will be taken to a funeral and he will be in heaven. That's all of the news for now! (waving) This is Erin Peterson signing off! Good night, everyone! «At Mac's funeral...» to: The graveyard. A tombstone that reads "BIH MAC FOSTER NOBODY WILL MISS YOU" is seen near Frankie Foster, Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt, Goo, Madame Foster, and Mr. Herriman, who are celebrating his death to Mac in hell Satan: Mac Foster, since you were dead, I'm gonna turn you into a ghost in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! transforms into a ghost. Mac: Oh, no! I am a ghost! Please change me back and can I at least have another chance? Satan: Does all of this mean you need another chance, huh?! No, you don't need another chance, no more chances! You will stay as a ghost forever in hell and there's no sense Changing it back. Now you will never return to the real world! Nobody will miss you.